


Have You Heard?

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humor, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: There's some gossip going around.





	Have You Heard?

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2010. Some edits December 2017.

"Have you heard?"  
  
Haruka closes her locker and glances behind her.  Michiru's standing there, carrying her sketchbook, violin case, and briefcase, ready to leave.  Haruka reflexively stares at Michiru's lips, painted soft pink and twisted in her one-sided, ironic smile.  
  
"Heard what?" Haruka asks, slinging her bookbag over her shoulder.  She wonders if she should offer to carry some of Michiru's things, or if that's too cheesy.  
  
Michiru turns gracefully and starts walking down the hallway.  She doesn't seem the slightest bit burdened by her load, so maybe its best if she doesn't offer after all.  "It seems we are the subject of some gossip."  
  
Haruka snorts, quickly falling into step beside her partner.  "Are we now?"  
  
"Indeed."  Although her hands are already preoccupied, Michiru somehow produces a letter whose seal bares the tell-tale heart to hold it closed.

A love letter.  Again.

Haruka manages not to snarl, but its a nearer thing than she'd like to admit.  "Another one?  What is that?  Third one this month?"  
  
"Fourth," Michiru corrects primly, as if one less letter would reflect poorly on herself.  
  
Haruka mock-bows by way of apology.  "Which poor bastard was it?"  
  
"Kenji.  The cello player in the orchestra."  
  
It takes Haruka a moment to place him.  She recalls that he's nearly as tall as her.  His hair is curly, though he's always trying to get it to lay flat.  It never works.  He wears glasses and writes poetry.  He has that brooding, tortured sort of beauty that so many girls fall for.  
  
Haruka decides that she doesn't like Kenji very much.  
  
"He doesn't seem like the type to write love letters," she says.  
  
Michiru shrugs elegantly.  Until meeting Michiru, Haruka hadn't realized that this was a thing people could actually do.  "It was a very nice poem with some lovely imagery.  It references the sea, naturally."  She flips her hair over her shoulder, chuckling softly.  
  
"What's this got to do with the gossip?"  
  
"Well, when I explained to Kenji that I wasn't interested, he wasn't hurt.  Merely perplexed."  
  
Haruka scowls.  "Egotistical little--"  
  
"Hush," Michiru scolds lightly.  "It wasn't like that.  Not exactly.  Actually, he was quite gracious.  He said he appreciated my honesty, and he didn't whine like the last one.  But then he asked about you."  
  
Haruka arches an eyebrow.  Her stomach flips in a way that's not unpleasant.  Its almost thrilling in a way.  "Did he now?"  
  
"Apparently there has been some speculation that....  Oh, let me see, how did he put it?  That you've corrupted me somehow."  
  
For the first time in her life, Haruka actually guffaws.  "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Michiru says.  "The gossip is that somehow you've tricked me into a... 'sordid' relationship with you.  Since you dress like a boy and race cars and do all manner of things I couldn't possibly resist."  She laughs quietly, tossing her hair again.  "It seems you've bewitched me with your masculine wiles."  
  
The whole thing is too absurd to laugh at or be insulted by.  "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, I was very mysterious," Michiru assures her.  "It's much more fun that way."  
  
Haruka shakes her head as they step out into the sunshine, prepared to head back to the penthouse they share. "Ridiculous.  Corrupted you.  When you're the one--"  
  
"Shh," Michiru teases.  "You know how it is, darling.  No one ever expects a lipstick lesbian."


End file.
